


Stars In My Eyes

by timehaschangedme



Category: Ermal Meta-Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio Moro-Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Metamoro-fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, LA, M/M, Rock of Ages!Au, Rock'N'Roll, song!fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: Los Angeles, 1987La città degli angeli. La città che non dorme mai.Fabrizio borbottava tra sé e sé stravaccato al bancone del bar.“Più la città delle mille puttane” pensò ad alta voce, finendo di fare i conti dell'incasso della notte precedente.“E la puttana più recidiva di tutte è il rock'n'roll” disse una voce alle sue spalle.





	Stars In My Eyes

_Los Angeles, 1987_

_La città degli angeli. La città che non dorme mai._  
Fabrizio borbottava tra sé e sé stravaccato al bancone del bar.  
“Più la città delle mille puttane” pensò ad alta voce, finendo di fare i conti dell'incasso della notte precedente.  
“E la puttana più recidiva di tutte è il rock'n'roll” disse una voce alle sue spalle.

“Assunto!”

Fabrizio neanche si girò a vedere chi avesse appena assunto con l'entusiasmo maggiore che l'ennesima notte insonne e un club sempre troppo affollato gli concedessero.  
Non tanto doveva ammetterlo, ma lo sconosciuto se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, altrimenti, quella era la porta. 

Il Bourbon Room era il club più in voga della città al momento, e lui sapeva che il successo non sarebbe durato a lungo, nulla durava ad LA. Quindi, tanto valeva cavalcare la cresta dell'onda, cercando di ricavarne il massimo del profitto e poi, chi si è visto si è visto.

Non sarebbe diventato un proprietario di club alla moda grazie al suo buon cuore. Quello lo lasciava alle madri di famiglia dell'alta società che ogni sera si accalcavano fuori al suo locale cercando invano di aizzare l'opinione pubblica contro di lui.

Invano, appunto, perché avoglia a cercare l'ago, il suo pagliaio era perfettamente in regola.  
Ma un paio di occhi in più non sarebbero stati sprecati. Quindi, lo sconosciuto.

 

Fabrizio entrò nel suo ufficio, uno sgabuzzino nel retro del locale senza neanche voltarsi a guardare l'uomo alle sue spalle.  
Raggiunse la sua scrivania, piegandosi per cercare nell'ammasso di cianfrusaglie e bottiglie di scotch varie il contratto di lavoro che si era procurato in previsione di questa evenienza.  
Il rumore di passi, la porta dello sgabuzzino che si chiudeva e una presenza davanti alla sua scrivania gli fecero capire che era stato seguito. _Bene, almeno questo tizio non è scemo_ , pensò.

Alzò gli occhi, portandoli per la prima volta sull'uomo di fronte a sé, e ciò che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta. Interiormente, si intende. Lui era un duro, sapeva controllarsi.

Ma, wow. L'uomo di fronte a lui avrà avuto più o meno la sua età, forse qualche anno di meno, ma aveva la pelle bianco latte sulla quale spiccavano i suoi occhi neri e i capelli corvini e ricci, lunghi fino alle spalle. Portava una camicia scura, forse un tempo era stata blu, adesso era di un colore indefinito, aperta a mostrare il petto, una serie infinita di collane che avrebbero potuto rivaleggiare con la sua collezione, anelli come se piovesse, un pantalone grigio scuro strettissimo, quasi una seconda pelle.

Fabrizio osservò tutto questo nel giro di un attimo, l'espressione del suo volto che non tradiva nessuna emozione. Ma dentro, sentiva il suo cuore che iniziava già a sciogliersi.

 

Gli indicò la sedia con un cenno del capo. L'altro si sedette, non staccando mai, neanche per un momento gli occhi neri dai suoi. Ma Fabrizio non si sarebbe fatto cogliere impreparato così facilmente.  
“Come ti chiami?” gli chiese, sedendosi a sua volta.  
“Ermal” rispose l'uomo, poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.  
“Io sono Fabrizio.” gli comunicò, continuando a studiarlo. Ermal, dall'altro lato della scrivania faceva lo stesso, osservandolo quasi famelico. “Mi serve qualcuno che dia una mano nel locale. Questo non è un lavoro facile come sembra. Devi essere sempre attento ad ogni minima situazione e non farti cogliere impreparato: risse, dichiarazioni, tentativi di furto, orge, tutto può succedere.” si bloccò, guardandolo. “Sai far di conto?”  
Un cenno di assenso.  
“Vuoi questo lavoro?”  
“ È l'offerta migliore che ho avuto da quando sono arrivato”

“Questo è il modulo, compilalo e lascialo sulla scrivania. Cominci stasera. Ti voglio qui alle cinque, non un minuto di ritardo” fu l'ultima cosa che gli disse, prima di uscire dallo sgabuzzino, lasciandolo alle sue elucubrazioni. 

 

Ermal era arrivato in città dopo un viaggio di due giorni che da New York l'aveva portato in California. Fresco di separazione dalla sua band, aveva deciso di cambiare totalmente aria e _coast_ dell'America , sperando che ciò gli portasse fortuna.  
A quanto pare, così era stato.  
Era entrato nel Bourbon Room perché era una delle cose che doveva fare assolutamente prima di morire, e ne usciva con un posto di lavoro. Di certo, le possibilità della vita erano infinite. In più, il suo capo era _da urlo_. Era piuttosto certo di esserselo mangiato con gli occhi mentre gli parlava del lavoro e non pensava di essere stato tanto discreto.

 

***

Alle cinque precise era di nuovo al club. L'accolse Fabrizio, in piedi sul bancone del bar, con la sua versione di un discorsetto motivazionale.  
“Apposto, sei qua” fu l'unica cosa che gli disse, prima di girarsi verso i barman.  
“Okay, aprite le orecchie, gente: questo posto sta per diventare un mare di sudore, musica spacca-timpani e vomito. Diamoci una mossa!” urlò, saltando giù e recuperando una cassa di birra. Fece un cenno ad Ermal, il quale afferrò al volo. Appropriandosi di un'altra cassa, lo seguì nel magazzino.

“Chi suona stasera?” approfittò per chiedergli, affiancandolo.  
“I Com Trouise” gli rispose Fabrizio, con una smorfia.  
“Che nome infelice”  
“Infatti spero che la loro musica sia migliore del nome che portano” fu l'unico commento dell'uomo, che poi però si illuminò all'improvviso “Ma venerdì prossimo abbiamo gli Arsenal”  
“Adesso potrei svenire per l'emozione!”  
Ermal saltellò, realmente emozionato.  
“Calmati, bello, sarà già tanto se non vomiteranno sul palco”  
“Ma quello è il rock'n'roll” fu la risposta di Ermal, che fece spallucce “No, quelli sono i free drink che questa volta non saranno tanto free, almeno limitiamo i danni”  
Fabrizio sembrava parlasse per esperienza, ed Ermal rabbrividì giusto un pochino.

Alle 10 di sera il locale era talmente pieno che sarebbe bastato uno spillo a farlo esplodere, letteralmente, cosa che sarebbe successa comunque quando avrebbero cominciato a suonare.  
“Ermal, bello!” chiamò Fabrizio dall'altra parte del locale “Devi annunciare la band!”  
“Chi è che apre?” gli urlò Ermal di rimando “I Fuck Buttons”.  
“Ma sei serio? Okay, sei serio” alla faccia di Fabrizio, Ermal si arrese e mormorando a bassa voce “Jimi Hendrix dammi la forza” salì sul palco, pronto ad annunciare quella band dal nome improponibile. _Non che l'altra sia megli_ o, pensò, sconsolato.

***

 

“Ehi, bel tipo! Mi servi dietro il bancone”  
Ermal si girò giusto in tempo per vedere Fabrizio arrivare dietro di lui, destreggiandosi tra la folla come meglio poteva. Gli passò affianco, assestandogli una poderosa pacca sul culo, prima di dirigersi verso il palco, al momento vuoto “Muoviti, su!” gli urlò.  
“Mick Jagger sostienimi tu o lo prendo a calci in culo” borbottò Ermal, ma sorrideva.

Mentre lavorava, si perse a guardare Fabrizio, che intratteneva il pubblico sul palco. Alto, la pelle ambrata costellata da tatuaggi colorati, gli occhi scuri ma gentili e i capelli castani sparati in ogni direzione. Camicia di jeans aperta sul petto a lasciar intravedere altri tatuaggi, forse una scritta, pantaloni stretti, stivaletti di pelle. _Cazzo, quanto è bello._

“Dai, ci serve un po' di casino qui!” chiamò Ermal dal bar. Qualche testa si girò verso di lui, e anche Fabrizio lo sentì. “Avete sentito, gente? Il bel tipo vuole il casino! E casino sarà!”  
La folla urlò mentre la band entrava in scena.

 

Alla fine della serata, Fabrizio si presentò davanti ad Ermal con una scopa, uno straccio e un secchio. “I bagni sono intasati” lo informò con un sogghigno.  
“Che Santana ci aiuti, no! Non era questo che intendevo quando ho detto _creiamo un po di casino_ ”  
“Si, beh, Erm, stasera pulisci tu”  
“Fabrì, i bagni no!”  
“I bagni _si_ ”

***

Ermal, poco a poco, era arrivato a capire Fabrizio.  
Lui era il prototipo del rockettaro ribelle, tutto capelli, sigarette, bruciature e tagli da chitarra elettrica. Fabrizio invece, era il rockettaro tatuato, con i bicipiti il doppio dei suoi, sboccato ma tenero dentro, amante delle ballad e delle chitarre acustiche.  
Amava il rock'n'roll, ma il suo bar di più, si atteggiava da duro perché non conosceva altro, si divertiva più di lui quando lo prendeva per il culo, ed Ermal adorava tutto questo, si sentiva nel suo posto, come non succedeva da tanto tempo.

Per questo, quando lo vide nel locale vuoto e buio, una mattina, seduto su uno sgabello con la sua chitarra preferita in mano, si fermò ad ascoltare, stando attento a non farsi notare.  
Le prime note risuonarono, e Ermal riconobbe la canzone: era una delle sue preferite.  
Fabrizio iniziò a cantare.

_Standing in the rain, with his head hung low_  
_Couldn't get a ticket, it was a sold out show_  
_Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene_  
_Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_  
_He heard one guitar, just blew him away_  
_He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day_

Aveva una voce bassa, roca, molto simile alla sua parlata, ma che possedeva una sicurezza e un graffio che solitamente non sentiva. Sembrava come se avesse uno scopo, quando cantava. Ermal lo capiva fin troppo bene.

_Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store_  
_Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure_  
_That one guitar, felt good in his hands_  
_Didn't take long, to understand_  
_Just one guitar, slung way down low_  
_Was a one way ticket, only one way to go_

La sua voce salì, e continuò a salire, ed Ermal fu attraversato da brividi di nature differenti: c'erano ammirazione, desiderio, semplice meraviglia di fronte alla bravura di quell'uomo.

_So he started rockin', ain't never gonna stop_  
_Gotta keep on rockin', someday gonna make it to the top_  
_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes_  
_He's a juke box hero_  
_He took one guitar_  
_Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight_

“Che _magnifico_ bastardo” commentò Ermal tra sé e sé, emozionato da ciò che aveva visto, eclissandosi prima che Fabrizio potesse vederlo.

***

 

Una sera, dopo la chiusura, Fabrizio propose una birra ad Ermal.  
Si ritrovarono sul tetto del locale, a godersi l'aria ancora frizzante dell'alba e a parlare di tutto e di niente. Ermal si sentiva carichissimo, pieno di adrenalina e anche Fabrizio doveva provare le stesse sensazioni, altrimenti si sarebbe già trovato nel suo letto a dormire fino alle due del pomeriggio, come succedeva di solito.

“È stato un concerto da urlo!” gridò Ermal, una volta giunti sul tetto “Quei tipi suonano come se fossero delle divinità del palco!”  
“Vedi che anche le band con i nomi improponibili ogni tanto qualcosa l'azzeccano?” ribattè Fabrizio, ridendo piano.  
“Hai proprio ragione, Fabrì”  
“Ma smettila con sti soprannomi” si lamentò il moro “Mamma mia come la fai lunga! Per una volta che ti do ragione ti lamenti pure” rispose Ermal, ridendo.  
Fabrizio lo osservò, gli occhi che tradivano tenerezza.

Rimasero in silenzio, bevendo qualche sorso di birra e scambiandosi una sigaretta.  
“Sai, non c'era più nulla per me lì” disse Ermal, dopo qualche minuto, serissimo.  
“A New York?” Chiese Fabrizio. Un cenno di assenso. “Partire era meglio che restare”

“Sono contento che tu sia qui” disse Fabrizio, facendo cozzare il collo della sua bottiglia con quella di Ermal.  
“Già. Anche io” 

E rimasero un altro po' lì seduti sul tetto, i piedi che penzolavano nel vuoto, ad osservare l'alba che incendiava il cielo, fianco a fianco.  
Con la sensazione di non essere più soli.

 

***

“Marco, te l'ho detto diecimila volte che le ragazze bevono gratis, i ragazzi prezzo pieno!”  
“Ma capo, questi sono ragazzi” si giustificò il barman “Oh, cazzo” mormorò Fabrizio, quando quelle che aveva preso come due belle tipe si rivelarono due bei _tipi._  
Ermal, affianco a lui, preferì bere invece di commentare la figura di merda.  
Si commentava da sola.

 

***

 

Venerdì notte, ore 3:00. il concerto degli Arsenal stava andando a gonfie vele, ma lo stesso non poteva dirsi per il club.  
Sotto una pioggia torrenziale, il gruppo delle Suore di Famiglia, come Ermal l'aveva soprannominato, si ostinava ad accalcarsi dall'altro lato della strada, continuando a manifestare contro il loro locale.  
“Si mettono lontane così non le contagiamo” aveva ironizzato Fabrizio, vedendole schierate nei loro abiti color pastello con i cappellini e le scarpe intonate.  
Ermal aveva riso e poi si era eclissato. Aveva raggiunto il tetto del palazzo per calare uno striscione con su scritto “Il Rock'n'Roll non muore mai” a caratteri cubitali, scatenando la protesta della cosiddetta “società bene” losangelina.

Se il concerto andava bene, altrettanto non poteva dirsi del servizio. Tra risse, avances alle cameriere da parte di uomini ubriachi e tentativi di furto, sembrava di essere in un locale malfamato piuttosto che al Bourbon Room. Angela, la sua migliore cameriera, si era licenziata quella sera, seguita poco dopo da Michele, uno dei magazzinieri barra buttafuori, suo fidanzato.  
Fabrizio non se n'era quasi accorto, occupato com'era a fare gli occhi dolci agli Arsenal, ma Ermal si. Nonostante il suo amore per la band, non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi del locale, soprattutto quando Fabrizio si trovava in quello stato di estasi.

“Com'è che ci mollano tutti stasera?” gli urlò nell'orecchio, per farsi sentire al di sopra dell'urlo della folla.  
“Chissenefrega, è la serata più bella della mia vita!” gli rispose Fabrizio, senza staccare gli occhi dal palco.

“Pensavo che la serata più bella della tua vita fosse stata quando hai conosciuto me” ironizzò Ermal, spintonandolo scherzosamente.  
“Nah, quello è stato il _giorno_ più bello della mia vita!” gli rispose invece Fabrizio, serissimo, improvvisamente concentrato su di lui. 

__

I due si guardarono negli occhi per un tempo che ad entrambi parve lunghissimo, ma magari era solo questione di secondi. Dimentichi del concerto, del casino e dei problemi, si ritrovavano in quella bolla privata nella quale solo loro due esistevano, e nient' altro. 

Ermal si morse le labbra, mentre i suoi occhi si perdevano in quelli di Fabrizio. Il moro seguì il movimento dei denti dell'altro, alzando una mano per andare a toccare il punto nel quale erano affondati e poi subito spariti. Avvicinò impercettibilmente la sua faccia a quella di Ermal, le mani di quest'ultimo gli finirono sui fianchi, a stringere con forza il tessuto della sua camicia e la sua pelle. 

_Sta succedendo davvero_ , pensò, mentre il respiro caldo di Ermal si infrangeva sulla sua pelle, sempre di più, sempre più vicino. 

“Capo!” un urlo provenne da dietro il bancone. 

Fabrizio si girò di scatto, rosso in viso, come scottato “Che c'è ancora?”  
“Rissa al tavolo sei” gli comunicò l'uomo, un aiuto barista che aveva preso per la serata.  
“Grandioso” borbottò Ermal, dietro di lui, e si mosse subito per andare a sedare il litigio.  
Fabrizio, impotente, lo guardò andar via. 

***

“Ehi, bel fusto”  
Una voce, ben conosciuta, fece girare Fabrizio. Ermal gli si avvicinò, togliendogli lo straccio dalle mani.  
“Ehi, non ti trovavo più dopo il concerto” rispose il moro. 

“Si, avevo bisogno di pensare” 

Ermal si fermò. Ma poi riprese a parlare. “Volevo scegliere con cura le parole per ciò che sto per dirti, ma non ho trovato altro modo che farlo con una canzone, con il nostro amato rock'n'roll”  
Fabrizio annuì, completamente rapito da Ermal e da tutto ciò che lui, semplicemente, era. Lo guardò, mentre il riccio iniziava a cantare. 

__**I can't fight this feeling any longer**  
**And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow**  
**What started out as friendship has grown stronger**  
**I only wish I had the strenght to let it show**

Ce l'abbiamo, quella forza pensò Fabrizio, letteralmente incantato dalla voce melodiosa di Ermal. Guardandolo negli occhi, continuò la canzone al posto di Ermal. 

___I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction, you make everything so clear_

Il sorriso di Ermal, enorme, gli offriva tutte le sicurezze di cui avesse bisogno. 

_And even as I wander_

_**I'm keeping you in sight** _

_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night_

_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might** _

Si presero per mano, duettando sulle note di una delle loro canzoni preferite. 

___**And I can't fight this feeling anymore** _  
_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for** _  
_**It's time to bring this ship into the shore** _  
_**And throw away the oars, forever** _

___**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore** _  
_**I've forgotten what I started fighting for** _  
_**And if I have to crawl upon the floor** _  
_**Come crashing through your door** _  
_**Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore** _

Finirono il pezzo vicinissimi, con pochi centimetri di distanza dai loro volti. Fabrizio sorrise. Ermal si fermò ad ammirare il suo bellissimo, meraviglioso sorriso.  
Le loro labbra si incontrarono automaticamente, modellandosi le une sulle altre.  
Fu la pomiciata migliore della storia. 

Ermal si ritrovò seduto sul bancone del bar senza neanche sapere come ci fosse arrivato con Fabrizio in mezzo alle sue gambe, le mani affondate nei ricci dell'altro.  
Ermal se lo tirò di più addosso, le mani che si spostavano dalle spalle al busto del moro, alzandogli la camicia ed infilandosi al di sotto, per accarezzare la pelle calda dell'altro.  
Fabrizio emise un mugolio bisognoso, attaccando con più vigore le labbra di Ermal. Si sentì un rumore di bottiglie e bicchieri infranti, ma nessuno dei due diede segno di staccarsi per controllare cosa fosse caduto.  
Ermal alzò le gambe, incrociando le caviglie e intrappolando Fabrizio su di sé.  
I respiri rotti, le labbra gonfie e rosse dai troppi baci e morsi, i due si staccarono, guardandosi negli occhi. Quelli di Ermal erano scuri e liquidi dal desiderio, e Fabrizio sentì un brivido d'eccitazione percorrergli la schiena.  
Con un sorriso a sottintendere che ci sarebbe stato un seguito a questa loro prima _pomiciata_ , Fabrizio mise le mani sul culo di Ermal e lo sollevò dal bancone. Il riccio gli si spalmò addosso, nascondendo il volto sul suo collo, i ricci che accarezzavano la pelle del moro.  
Ridendo entrambi, Fabrizio della sua improvvisa timidezza e Ermal dalla gioia, si chiusero nello sgabuzzino. 

E ne avrebbe viste di cose quello sgabuzzino. 

**Author's Note:**

> Premetto che questo è un esperimento che ho voluto provare dopo aver visto per l'ennesima volta Rock of Ages ed aver pensato che un po di metamoro ci starebbe stato bene. I personaggi mi son venuti molto OOC, ma spero mi perdonerete.  
> Le canzoni di questo film/musical sono talmente iconic che dovevo farlo. Juke Box Hero poi, è perfetta per Fabrizio. Così come Can't fight this feeling per i metamoro.
> 
> I commenti/kudos sono la mia linfa vitale, più del caffè!!


End file.
